maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Lemon Witch/IvanRider
|-|Camelry Lemon Witch= |organization=Camelry, Camelorum Correctional Chain Gang |health=3 |health#=132 |stamina=2 |stamina#=178 |attack=4 |attack#=38 |defense=2 |defense#=28 |accuracy=5 |accuracy#=36 |evasion=3 |evasion#=31 |effects= * * |bio=Candace Dixon Mason was attacked by the evil Xiboruty in her bedroom, and woke up with the ability to turn any living being into a June bug or a fruit - or change them back. She tried to run away from home, terrified of her new power. However, she wound up foiling a robbery at a mall with it. This led to her being praised by the townsfolk as a hero. Yet, she also turned a mall cop into a lime by accident, and had trouble changing him back. For this, she was sentenced to serve 3 years at Camelorum Correctional. When Xiboruty attacked Dromedary Heights, she was drafted to a mercenary task force called the Camelry, after learning to control her powers. She became a central member of the team. During the Percolation Event, she gets xeroxed into Earth-12131 along with the rest of Camelorum's inmates and staff. She longs to earn her freedom and marry her boyfriend: Camelorum guard Pat Pitterson. }} |Multi-Function Level 2=3 |Level 2 Tab Name 1=Cherry |Level 2 Tab Name 2= Onion |Level 2 Tab Name 3=Pineapple |name2a=Now you're a cherry! |stamina2a=10% |target2a=One Enemy |hits2a=1 |hitcrit2a=64%/53% |cooldown2a=2 rounds |type2a=Ranged |effects2a= |name2b=Now you're an onion! |stamina2b=10% |target2b=One Enemy |hits2b=1 |hitcrit2b=64%/53% |cooldown2b=2 rounds |type2b=Ranged |effects2b= |name2c=Now you're a pineapple! |stamina2c=10% |target2c=One Enemy |hits2c=1 |hitcrit2c=64%/53% |cooldown2c=2 rounds |type2c=Ranged |effects2c= |name3=Lemon Punch |stamina3=14% |target3=One Enemy |hits3=3 |hitcrit3=76%/45% |cooldown3=1 round |type3=Melee Ranged |effects3=Punches you, turns you into a lemon, squeezes you, then changes you back. |name4=There Once Was a Grape |stamina4=25% |target4=One Enemy |hits4=2 |hitcrit4=78%/62% |cooldown4=1 round |type4=Ranged Melee |effects4=Turns one enemy into a grape, then stomps on said enemy before changing them back. AND IT WENT SPLAT, just like that!!! }} |-|Prisoner Candace Mason= |organization=Camelry, Camelorum Correctional Chain Gang |health=3 |health#=141 |stamina=3 |stamina#=186 |attack=5 |attack#=43 |defense=4 |defense#=37 |accuracy=5 |accuracy#=36 |evasion=3 |evasion#=31 |effects= * * * |bio=Candace Dixon Mason was attacked by the evil Xiboruty in her bedroom, and woke up with the ability to turn any living being into a June bug or a fruit - or change them back. She tried to run away from home, terrified of her new power. However, she wound up foiling a robbery at a mall with it. This led to her being praised by the townsfolk as a hero. Yet, she also turned a mall cop into a lime by accident, and had trouble changing him back. For this, she was sentenced to serve 3 years at Camelorum Correctional. When Xiboruty attacked Dromedary Heights, she was drafted to a mercenary task force called the Camelry, after learning to control her powers. She became a central member of the team. During the Percolation Event, she gets xeroxed into Earth-12131 along with the rest of Camelorum's inmates and staff. She longs to earn her freedom and marry her boyfriend: Camelorum guard Pat Pitterson. }} |name1b=Favorite Band, the Cranberries |stamina1b=5% |target1b=One Enemy |hits1b=1 |hitcrit1b=76%/54% |cooldown1b=1 round |type1b=Ranged |effects1b=Though, she likes Gorillaz too. |Multi-Function Level 2=3 |Level 2 Tab Name 1=Cherry |Level 2 Tab Name 2= Onion |Level 2 Tab Name 3=Pineapple |name2a=Now you're a cherry! |stamina2a=10% |target2a=One Enemy |hits2a=1 |hitcrit2a=64%/53% |cooldown2a=2 rounds |type2a=Ranged |effects2a= |name2b=Now you're an onion! |stamina2b=10% |target2b=One Enemy |hits2b=1 |hitcrit2b=64%/53% |cooldown2b=2 rounds |type2b=Ranged |effects2b= |name2c=Now you're a pineapple! |stamina2c=10% |target2c=One Enemy |hits2c=1 |hitcrit2c=64%/53% |cooldown2c=2 rounds |type2c=Ranged |effects2c= |name3=Lemon Punch |stamina3=14% |target3=One Enemy |hits3=3 |hitcrit3=76%/45% |cooldown3=1 round |type3=Melee Ranged |effects3=Punches you, turns you into a lemon, squeezes you, then changes you back. |name4=There Once Was a Grape |stamina4=25% |target4=One Enemy |hits4=2 |hitcrit4=78%/62% |cooldown4=1 round |type4=Ranged Melee |effects4=Turns one enemy into a grape, then stomps on said enemy before changing them back. AND IT WENT SPLAT, just like that!!! }} Trivia * Candace was first rendered in the frame "In Chains" by Shases, who did that sketch as a commissioned art piece for Prodigal-Gamer. Shases deviated from the outfit norms used by everyone else of orange, and depicted Candace and the other two in white-and-black stripes. * Purview Labs, the company that her father Eddy Mason worked at, is a combination of TCRI from Ninja Turtles mythos and VistaCorp as depicted in Ant-Man. * At one point, Candace may have been intended to be Emily, but "In Chains" didn't make that clear. In Camelorum Adventures development, she became a separate character and quickly became the most popular second only to Emily. * Her crime of turning a mall cop into a lime is in homage to a scene from Monty Python and the Holy Grail, where an alleged witch supposedly once turned a man into a newt. * Her nicknames at Camelorum are numerous, but include: ** Mellow Yellow ** Annoying Orange-ette ** Vitamin C ** Froot Loops ** Pine Sol ** Madame Meringue * Candace's prison number is the phone number for the Slap-Chop. * Her favorite band is The Cranberries, but her second-favorite is Gorillaz. Her favorite song is "Clint Eastwood." * is a reference to the Jelly Jar Song sketch that was going to be made, wherein a guard that goes rogue is stopped when she turns him into canned grape jelly. Guards and inmates alike celebrate by singing a parody of "Better Days" by Citizen King. * is in reference to this concept art. * Both and are references to the song "Clint Eastwood" - her favorite. * Favorite Band, the Cranberries is in reference to a planned sketch where some mean women try to bully her, but she turns them into cranberries in self-defense and throws them out the window. They asked her what her favorite band was, implying it was the Butthole Surfers, and her response was: "Nope. The Cranberries." * Candace's prison number is 8009517471, which is also the phone number for the Slap Chop. Recruitment quote "I'm glad to be aboard, Agent. Just...don't ask me to take the gloves off. Trust me on that." Team-up bonuses * Which Witch?: Teaming up with Scarlet Witch * Not of This Earth * The Camelry * Part of the Fleet: Dozerfleet Megaverse heroes. * Prodigal's Originals: Any other character first created by Prodigal-Gamer. * Close Encounters Notes * Candace's health and defense are slightly better in her default uniform, but her prisoner outfit improves her attack quality slightly. The change in her special effects is also due to the prisoner outfit making her a little less defensive of allies in mentality and slightly more aggressive toward enemies. See also External links * Candace's debut at DeviantArt * Lemon Witch at the Dozerfleet Database Category: Dozerfleet Heroes Category: Female Category: Blasters Category: Tacticians Category: Non-Marvel